


[X-Men][EC]信使 复仇 木琴 Messenger Avenge Xylophone

by deoxyribonucleicfay



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is four or five years older than Erik, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleicfay/pseuds/deoxyribonucleicfay
Summary: 我跨越时间的瀚海来寻你。——《德古拉》时隔多年，艾瑞克终于回到了地球，却发现一切早已不是他记忆中的样子。与此同时，查尔斯收到了一封来自一位兴许早已死去的二战士兵的来信，意识到自己或许忘记了很多人，很多事……





	1. 返乡

**Author's Note:**

> 会是一部长篇。  
> Charles第三章上线。能保证的是，EC在第九章相遇（天啊）。  
> 关于未来世界的科技均为作者脑补的结果，欢迎捉虫。  
> 也许爱情在本文中并不能算是最重要的部分。  
> （待补充?）

飞船缓缓脱离了超空间，船身随之震动了一下，维度在降低，而飞船看起来似乎是被拉长了一般，在这片群星环绕的浩瀚太空中显得好像一支锈迹斑斑的水管，有些格格不入，就像是一台悬浮显示屏旁边的一张过时的卷角信纸。空间扭曲着，散发出亦白亦黄的光芒的恒星与各色静谧的行星交织在一起，像是一块画板上给人胡乱地泼上了颜料，混沌无比，却有一种诡异的美丽，不免令人回忆起许久以前，兴许早已化作尘土并被人们所遗忘的梵高画作《星夜》。

 

但太空没有昼夜之分，星辰陨石依照各自的轨迹在这片虚无中运动，各不相干。巨大的舷窗外，景象逐渐平静下来，遥远的出发地被彻底地抛在了身后，像一张纸上的两个点，对折时无限重合，却又能够在瞬间被抽离。飞船滑过寂静，引擎微弱的轰鸣声反而使得空间更为广袤；它的速度仍然很快，但在星系之间显得有些过于微不足道了。HFc-547是一艘很小的星舰，规格刚好达到使用超空间引擎的标准，太多次的星际航行让它过早地衰老，原本泛着金属光泽的外壳如今变成了老者脸上的皱纹，苍老而丑陋；而且它甚至没有一个正式的名称，像是 _磷火号_ 和 _阿瑞斯号_ 那样气派的名字，只是简单的HFc-547，标注了它的生产商与编号——但不可否认的是，HFc-547是艘不错的飞船，穿梭于维度之间仍然宝刀不老。

 

房间很小，一张窄窄的单人床缩在墙角，一箱似乎是行李的东西摊开在地板上，仿佛被人粗暴地打开过，然而里面寥寥无几的衣物规规整整地叠着，上面甚至还放了一本厚厚的书，纸质的，在这个以信息化为一切的时代真是个珍稀的存在，蓝白相间的封皮包裹着它， _永恒之王_ 几个黑色的大写字母骄傲一般占据了整个封面。它的书页有些发黄，好像还曾经掉进过水里，假如你把它拿在手里，你会发现它要比看上去更沉，好像刚出版时就开始沉积的尘灰一并夹在其中。

 

除此之外，房间里再无其他装潢，灯光打在纯白光滑的墙面上，反光得有些晃眼。男孩踉踉跄跄地倒在床上，床脚不堪重负地发出咯吱咯吱的声音，让人不禁担心它是不是下一秒就要坍塌，但是——艾瑞克·兰谢尔半躺在单薄的聚合材料制成的床板上，后背倚着硌人的栏杆，灼热的二氧化碳不断从他口中喘出。他双手紧紧抓着床沿，指尖泛白，双眼紧闭，脑袋向后仰着靠在高强度的玻璃舷窗上，他急促地喘气，好像刚刚跑完了几场马拉松。为了适应目的地G=9.8N的重力，一路上HFc-547已经逐渐地增大了飞船上的人工重力，但艾瑞克依然觉得无所适从，他的出发地是个小小的太空港，重力仅有此刻的三分之一，而艾瑞克身材过于高挑，四肢也过于纤细了。他的五脏六腑仿佛灌了铅，脚底似乎被磁铁牢牢地吸住了，没走动多少步就已经大汗淋漓，银白色的短发湿漉漉地贴在额头上。说到磁铁——

 

艾瑞克恼怒地敲了敲环在左臂上的抑制臂环：这玩意儿通体黝黑，完全由硅与碳等非金属材料制成，就连金属的针头都取消了，换成了超声波喷射药剂注射。几天的旅途中，抑制剂伴随着一阵阵刺痛被注入血液，剥夺着他的能力。他一直想着怎么才能弄掉这讨厌的东西——但这只会不必要地激怒施密特，而艾瑞克需要他的完全信任——抑制剂的效果立竿见影，自从戴上这个臂环，一直以来他能感受到身边微微颤动的磁场就完完全全消失了，就好像之前他一直躺在温暖的浅海中，海浪正如磁场一般包裹着他，抚慰着他，结果突然被人一把拽了出来，暴露在刺骨的空气中。登上HFc-547之后艾瑞克就再也没有好心情（尽管以前也没有，以后也不会有），增长的重力让他不仅疲惫而且还反胃，而失去能力则尤其令他恼火。这让他感到自己就像一个——就像是一个 _普通人_ 。

 

飞船正飞向太阳系，艾瑞克扭过头远远地看见了那颗还略显渺小的、散发着柔和的黄光的恒星，缄默而固执地燃烧着，不知哪一天就消耗殆尽，随着一次爆发结束它辉煌的一生。他的额头贴在窗户上，玻璃模糊地映出他浅色的瞳仁，白发之下是一张波澜不惊，带着一丝好奇看向宇宙的年轻的脸庞。群星装点了漆黑的太空，美好而寂寞。

 

_真漂亮啊_ ，他想到， _那些星星_ 。他有多久没去看那些星星了呢？

 

连日来扭曲的空间让艾瑞克精神紧张，那些螺旋、棒旋状的庞大星系边缘如雾一样的星云好似直接掠过飞船，却又在不经意间出现在另一处地方，叫人摸不着头脑，就好像整个宇宙被沿着中线叠了起来，然后松松地揉成了纸团。靠得过近的闪耀恒星未免让人害怕，而随时拖着长长的尾巴，在多维空间里肆意闪现的彗星则令人眼花缭乱。因此，艾瑞克大部分时间都把舷窗的透明度降到最低，把自己关在狭小的房间里。事实上，他很喜欢这样，窗外乱七八糟的景象反而让他感到压迫。这样就很好。

 

他又在想手臂上的抑制臂环了。除去它扼制了艾瑞克的异能这一点之外，还紧得要命，那东西好像是直接捆在艾瑞克的骨头上似的。但就算是没有了臂环，艾瑞克也没法控制好自己的能力——这总是让他沮丧。他明白自己本可以一切金属任他操纵，但现实是那些讨人厌的玩意儿要么岿然不动，要么就是像子弹一样朝他射过去——子弹，他老是想到子弹，虽然如今人们已经用所谓的“激光”取代了老旧的“笨重实心金属武器”。但那是多久以前的事了呢？

 

艾瑞克决定暂时不去管又开始往他血液里喷射药剂的臂环，反正它该被取下来的时候自会消失。HFc-547似乎已经进入了太阳系，钴蓝色的海王星出现在偌大的舷窗里，近得可以看见行星表面的纹路，与之相比，海卫一就显得有些默默无闻了。亚当斯环一如既往地暗淡模糊，若有若无地圈住了飞速旋转的星球，然而它看起来有些不对劲，艾瑞克眯起明亮的眼睛端详着，接着，他看到了——自由弧已经消失了，蓝色星球的光环显得支离破碎。 _真是讽刺_ ，他心想。

 

_地球_ 。海王星让不可避免地让艾瑞克想到了地球，他的家乡。而它其实不能真正地被他称作家乡，因为艾瑞克二十一年零八个月的人生中，他已经习惯于在距地球154光年的一个太空港中生活，游于恒星之间——那颗他记忆中湖蓝色的古老星球此刻还在遥远的地方旋转，恐怕要等到飞船越过太阳之后才能看见。

 

艾瑞克把视线从舷窗外收回来，汗湿的衬衫还令人难受地贴在后背上，但他的额头又变得干爽，头发乱糟糟地支棱着，在额前翘起一角。他懊恼地抓了一把头发——但这只让情况更加糟糕了——他抬手的动作太猛，细小的胳膊因为承受不住巨大的重力而颤抖起来，艾瑞克一下泄了劲，手掌从头顶滑下来，重重地砸在坚固的床沿上，指骨一抽一抽地痛起来，手掌红了一片。

 

“好吧。”他说。“好吧。”

 

他深吸了几口气，让自己不要丢脸地爆发。重力不知何时已经达到了地球的水平，这里的确让艾瑞克比在太空港的时候更多地感受到自己是 _真实存在_ 的，虽然此时他宁愿用自己羸弱的双腿在三分之一的地球重力之下行走，而不是过多地在物质上存在。艾瑞克一点儿也不想动，但是他也不想在剩下的几个小时无所事事地坐着或是躺在床上——毕竟，他又不是那种逃避现实的人。他费劲地坐直了一点：没有耗费太多体力，这是个好兆头。但不一会儿他就意识到了自己的错误。

 

穿着球鞋的双脚几乎是被丢到地上的，艾瑞克没有费力让它们悬在空中。破洞的牛仔裤短了一截，露出苍白的脚踝。艾瑞克双手撑在床上站起身来，试图把腰板挺直，下巴也微微地扬了起来。艾瑞克打算在房间里走上几圈。不论如何，他都要开始学着适应地球了，从各种方面来说。他低头，看到自己的鞋带松了，但是他不想弯腰——抬腿非常困难，他的脚上好像绑着千钧重的钢铁，沉甸甸的迈不起来。大腿上稀少的肌肉搏动着，每一步都重重地踏在地板上。一圈才走完，艾瑞克已经吃不上劲了，每一次脚步落到地上，他的大腿就剧烈地抖动起来；他拖曳着步子，豆大的汗滴从太阳穴处汩汩地冒出来，顺着他突出的颧骨滑到瘦削的脸上，最后流进了衣领，刺痒刺痒的很难受，而他甚至提不上力气去抹掉它们。 _路还长着呢_ 。艾瑞克跌进一把木椅里，像缺氧似的上气不接下气。

 

他那双蓝得惊人的眼睛死死地盯着木箱上的金属搭扣，就好像要用目光把它拆卸下来一样。有一瞬间他还以为他的能力恢复了，因为搭扣锁晃动了一下，但那只是飞船为了躲避小陨石而颠簸了一阵子，同时那本《永恒之王》也掉了出来，在光洁的地板上滑出去老远。艾瑞克认命般长长地叹了口气，看来他比自己想象中还要脆弱，而这是他最不愿意承认的事情。

 

飞船又平稳下来，这让艾瑞克安心了不少。蓝白色的书本孤零零地躺在一片纯白之上，书页摊开着，单词密密麻麻的看不真切，显得有些凄惨。艾瑞克一边喘着气一边按揉着自己酸痛的大腿，后脑勺传来玻璃冰凉的触感，令他没来由地精神。突然，似乎连引擎微弱的响声都消失了，一切变得寂静无比，艾瑞克闭上眼睛，不愿再去想重力或是其他的什么东西。HFc-547默默地穿过茫茫虚空，机尾散发着令人心安的浅蓝色光芒，推动这渺小事物前进。舷窗已彻底被黑暗占领。

 

艾瑞克决定从椅子上站起来，他浑身僵硬，活动手指的时候关节咯吱作响；如竹竿般的双腿稍稍打颤，鞋带不甘心地松着，牛仔裤很不合身。他的衬衫已经湿了两次，后背上的布料黏糊糊地贴着他的身体，让他坐立不安。艾瑞克不情愿地挪动着双脚，脚面几乎紧挨着地面移动，鞋底与地板摩擦着，发出尖锐的声响—— _上帝_ 。他心想。艾瑞克转了个身，一头栽倒在只铺着一层被单的硬邦邦的床上，脊椎和肩胛骨给撞得生疼，但他已经顾不上这些了。他躺在床上，汗水流到了耳朵里面，像是有虫子在上面蠕动。全身的肌肉都放松了下来，只是后背紧绷绷地恶心。

 

“三档风速。”艾瑞克对着AI开口，他其实不怎么喜欢这种方式，因为他的命令没有真正的对象，他的目光也没法聚焦，就好像在对着空气说话，令他觉得自己有些傻乎乎的。AI没有发声回答，但他明显感到风扇呼呼地转动了起来，凉爽的风吹送到艾瑞克的脸上、身上，尽管加速蒸发的汗水让他感到过于凉飕飕的，有点打喷嚏的迹象。艾瑞克身上的汗很快又干了，但他也不想把风扇停下，这无趣的旅程让他觉得十分闷热。他想到了被丢得远远的《永恒之王》，然而又不想站起来去捡，又弄得一身都是汗水。

 

艾瑞克用余光瞥了一眼舷窗之外的景象：此刻占据了正面窗户的应该是火星，他不太喜欢火星的颜色，因为它总是叫他心情烦躁不安。但太阳又不同——太阳是明亮得发白的火红色，是仿佛永无止境的生命力；而火星则相反，它介于红色与黄色之间，颜色深沉黯淡，好似漆黑宇宙中一只混沌的盲眼，了无生机。然而此时整片舷窗充斥着这种令人情绪低落的颜色，艾瑞克心烦地移开了视线，艰难地举起手连续敲打了两下玻璃，透明度应声降到了最低，舷窗变成了一面明镜，把旋转的行星关在外面。

 

_阿瑟王_ _——_ _圆桌骑士_ _——_ _湖上的兰斯洛特_ _——_ 艾瑞克根本没法停止脑海中的胡思乱想，每当他安定下来，失眠时盯着天花板的时候，他总是控制不了自己的思绪，他的情感如洪水一般汹涌着在脑海中肆虐，每一种都无比真切。但也正是因为如此，艾瑞克才在夜晚无法安睡，时常辗转反侧，回想着一个个光影，一个个面容……

 

他最终还是决定从床上起来；他坐在床边，背脊弯着，低着头把脸庞藏在阴影里，艾瑞克的两只脚互相勾着，轻轻地前后摇晃。艾瑞克又一次努力地站了起来，让他感到欣慰的是他的腿不再发抖了。风扇吹得他银白色的头发有些凌乱。他两手垂在腰间，坚定又艰难地迈开了步子，《永恒之王》就在不远处，随着他的视线晃动。当艾瑞克弯下腰去捡那本书的时候，飞船又猛地震颤了一下，他没稳住身子，跪伏在了地上，支撑着身体的手肘剧烈地抖动了起来。艾瑞克低声咒骂了一句，干脆直接盘腿坐在了地上，书本摊开放在他的腿上，他试着静下心读了起来。

 

_‘_ _懒惰和奢华使我们变得怯懦_ _——_ _琴弦松了，就再也无法弹奏出优美的旋律。’_

 

艾瑞克叹息一声，合上《永恒之王》放到一边。他抓着窗沿把自己拉了起来，镜子上映出了他的脸，艾瑞克差点被吓了一跳——蓝眼睛在瘦削的脸上没有什么光彩，也许是因为这几天都没有怎么睡觉。而他不由得注意到自己的脸色不正常地苍白，就算是满头大汗气喘吁吁也没有什么血色—— _太苍白了，就好像快死掉的人一样_ ——他有多久没有见到过真正意义上的阳光了呢？

 

他离开他的太阳，他的家乡很久、很久了，久到他自己都不敢相信，而地球也许早就不是他离开时候的样子。但艾瑞克仍然控制不住自己一点点的期待，希望他还能看见那颗漂亮的蓝色星球——他们已经飞过了海王星、天王星还有火星，艾瑞克盯着自己在镜子里无精打采的面容，他知道HFc-547还得绕过太阳以及几颗行星，才能见到自己魂牵梦绕的家——但那儿也许再也不可能成为他的家了。

 

艾瑞克长长的眉毛皱了起来，眼睑遮住了半只眼睛，眼睫毛在眼下投出一小片阴影。他呼出的气在玻璃上形成一团又一团的雾，很快又消失不见。艾瑞克的心脏跳得很快，他不知是因为运动还是过于激动的原因，他只是看着自己的手指，右手放在了左边的胸口上，感受着那里的震动。

 

_地球会变成什么样呢？_ 艾瑞克感受着心脏的跳动。 _在发生了这么多事情之后，他的家会变成什么样子的呢？_

 

-TBC-


	2. 现实虚无

“叮咚——”

 

艾瑞克的手表突然叫了起来，他急忙低下头去看——那是他的个人终端——此刻它正显示着一个名字，提醒艾瑞克有人需要跟他通话。

 

“克劳斯·施密特。”他不带任何感情地吐出这个名字，但眼神凌厉了几分。艾瑞克仍然保持着一副冷漠的表情，嘴唇抿成了一条直线，他坐回椅子上，手指划过表盘接通了电话。

 

个人终端是这十几年新出现的技术，它通常存在于在手表或首饰等易于携带的物品之内，保存了所有者的个人身份，必要时可作为进出授权的身份证明；同时，人们还可以利用个人终端与其他人进行交流——可以这么说，个人终端在某种程度上取代了两个世纪以前的手机。

 

随着艾瑞克的动作，一张巨大的淡蓝色的半透明屏幕出现在他几米外的地方，克劳斯·施密特的形象出现在上面。他对此非常感激，因为这样他就不用一直举着手，对着施密特的全息影像说话。那男人的黑发向右梳着，也许还抹了油，施密特的眼睛里闪着假意的友好，而嘴角则不怀好意地翘着。

 

“施密特先生，您好。”艾瑞克强迫自己盯着男人的双眼，说话时薄薄的双唇紧抿，几乎没怎么动。

 

“别这样，我的小艾瑞克。”施密特笑了起来，语气懒散，好像在谈论什么无关紧要的事情一样；而艾瑞克在听见“我的小艾瑞克”的时候，差点没遏制住脸上厌恶的表情。 _小艾瑞克？你的？_ “你太严肃了，看到我你应该高兴一点。”

 

艾瑞克没有回答，他的手指绞在了一起。不得不承认，他有些紧张——见到施密特的时候他总是紧张， _为什么，根本没有必要_ ——艾瑞克害怕他的副手埃玛·弗洛斯特（一位脸蛋姣好的心灵感应者）发现了他的计划。不管施密特找他有什么事，他都希望速战速决，因为他又开始冒汗了，而他讨厌事情不在自己的控制之下的感觉。

 

男人见艾瑞克不出声说话也不甚在意，他只是扭过头去对着弗洛斯特或是奎斯特之类的什么人低声说了几句话，声音没有传过来，之后就又带着假意的微笑看着他。

 

“你知道的，艾瑞克，地球的重力比地狱火要大很多，回去之后我们将进行非常严苛的训练……”他拖着令人厌烦的长腔，但这根本没法吓住艾瑞克。他受过的训练还少吗？“我希望你好好准备——我们还有一个小时就到了，记得到了以后， _绝对不可以_ 用克劳斯·施密特这个名字称呼我，那不是我的真名。你必须得记住， _小艾瑞克_ 。我的名字是赛巴斯蒂安·肖。”

 

施密特的声音很平静，像条伪装起来的危险的响尾蛇，但艾瑞克不可能没有听出其中的威胁意味。男人的话音刚落，大屏幕就合起来消失了，好像它根本没有出现过一样。艾瑞克挑了挑眉毛，感到有些惊讶，但同时他也了解知道肖用克劳斯·施密特这个名字干了什么勾当，所以他才要保证没有人会泄露他的秘密，他没必要顶着施密特这个名字冒险——艾瑞克盯着屏幕消失的地方看了一会儿，就毫不在意地把头转到了左边。是施密特还是肖，对他来说都一样。

 

“知道了——”他咕哝着，又用讽刺的语气加了一句。“ _先生_ 。”

 

艾瑞克拨弄着手表上的数字，显得有些百无聊赖。此时手表上还没有显示出正常的时间，因为他所处的空间没有一个稳定的磁场，此刻那上面只有一些乱码，随着艾瑞克手指的移动疯狂地跳动着，好像一张失控的男人的脸，狰狞而可怜。还有一个小时，他能干些什么？他太无所事事了，艾瑞克讨厌像这样虚度时光，他想要的是那种充满战斗、充满忙碌的生活，而不是在这里玩弄手表，就算这种生活或许马上就要结束了。艾瑞克终于把注意力从手表上移开了，木椅弄得他很难受，但他又不想站起来。他环顾四周，目光定在自己的行李箱上——噢，他怎么忘了？他露出了笑容，想到了一种绝佳的消磨时间的方法，这几天他都是这么过来的，他怎么就忘了呢？

 

艾瑞克抬起右腿，用脚把箱子勾了过来，他稳稳地坐在椅子上，接着弯下腰去翻起了他的衣服。一件褐色皮革外套和一条深色的长裤之下放着一个类似眼镜的东西——只不过那上面没有镜片，取而代之的是一整块灰色的金属，上面刻着几条横线，右上角规规距距地写着它的型号 _HYPNO814_ ；眼镜柄不是架在耳朵上的那种细长的铁架，而是一圈黑色的橡胶环，侧面有一个小小的屏幕和各种形状的按钮。“眼镜”的内侧也是柔软的合成橡胶。

 

这是个睡眠仪，顾名思义这是个帮助人们入睡的仪器。它能让人们在毫秒之内进入深层睡眠，对那些争分夺秒的上班族们来说睡眠仪能很好地节省他们的时间，并且用最少的代价得到充足的休息。而艾瑞克摆弄着他手上的睡眠仪，调到了浅睡眠状态，把时间设置成半个小时——接着，他拿这东西罩住了他的眼睛，手指按动着橡胶圈上的按钮。

 

效果是显而易见的。艾瑞克不想直接沉沉地睡去，所以他只是选择浅层状态，这样他就可以进入一种类似虚无的空间，就好像是他在清晰地感受自己的梦境，并且引导它，创造它。他常常到这里来，试着用大脑想象出一个个实体，随后它们就会 _“真正地_ ”出现在他眼前——艾瑞克这样训练自己，以此在自己脑海中铸造一个牢笼，把想法思绪关在其中，不让心灵感应者看到。他要保护自己。这其实很难做到，因为他通常无法想象出一个实体，像是一个建筑或是人物，反而他的梦境里产生的都是极其抽象的东西，如同漫天飞舞的落叶一般遮挡了他的视线，又像是紧握在手中的一盘散沙，他尝试着用它们塑造出一个形象，它们却流失得越来越快。

 

现在艾瑞克能够做得越来越好了，他已经可以制造出一些简单的物体，可以让它们保持上挺久的一段时间，同时不改变它们的形状。他站在一片纯白之中，看不到边际，也许什么都不存在——但事实证明要保持这种状态也非常困难，因为不一会儿，他周围的空气就波动起来，一些黑色的物体开始凭空出现。艾瑞克知道自己现在无法平静下来，因此他就任由自己的思维变幻，各种纷乱的物事在他脑海中像彗星一样快速掠过，白色的空间似乎是在一瞬间就被填满了——艾瑞克闭上眼睛，深深地呼吸着，他不想控制自己的思想，但他也不想被它控制。 _我的_ _……_ _过去_ _……_ _战斗。_ 当他睁开眼睛的时候，四周又变成了单调的白色，天上下着瓢泼大雨，隐约有一些破旧房屋的幻影，远处是一条延伸到地平线的泥泞的道路，以及——

 

那儿有一个人。一个男人。

 

那人的样子很模糊，就像是一团迷雾，只有一些简单含糊的颜色。他逆光站着，棕色的发丝由于沾上了雨水而伏贴在头顶，下巴上有一层浅浅的胡髭。男人的眼睛因为某种强烈的感情而瞪得大大的，瞳仁是蓝色的——他的嘴唇一张一合，艾瑞克听见了他的喊声，带着无尽的震惊。

 

_“_ _艾瑞克_ _·_ _兰谢尔？_ _”_ 他的声音有些飘忽不定，透过 _啪哒啪哒的_ 大雨传到艾瑞克的耳朵里面，遥远得像是从天边传出来的，叫人听不真切。 _“_ _真的是你吗？”_

 

_不要，不_ _——_ _该死。 **他怎么又开始胡思乱想了** ？_

 

艾瑞克踉跄着后退，右脚踏进了水坑，裤脚染上了污泥——但这没有关系，这只是他的想象——蓝眼睛男人的形象变得更加模糊，不久，斜斜的雨丝就切碎了他，化成朦胧的雾。身边的房屋颤抖起来，好像马上就要轰然倒塌。艾瑞克仰起头，再一次合上双眼，冰凉的雨水顺着他线条分明的额角流下去，沿着颀长的脖颈打湿了衣领。他的眼睛很酸，里面热热的，似乎有什么东西立刻就要流出来。不， _不应该被它（或者说他）控制。_ 艾瑞克告诫自己， _他早就死了_ ——也许。他让自己冷静下来，这不难做到，因为他的一生都在让自己平静——衬衫恢复如初，覆盖了天空的阴霾消失了，房屋被微风吹散，只剩下一片虚无。

 

_为什么我还活着？为什么我选择活下去？为什么相信了他？_

 

艾瑞克想起了仍然年轻的自己，虽然如今他才二十一岁，但他感觉自己仿佛经历了几百年的风雨洗礼，早就变得疲倦而沧桑；与此同时，他又像个未经人事的孩子一样，看不到前路在何方。他清空了自己的思绪，他必须这样做，艾瑞克茫然地迈开了步子，不知自己该往哪里走。四周难得的只有白色——或者说，什么也没有，除了他自己。

 

如果不是思绪会变换得太快，艾瑞克其实非常乐意到这里来。在这里——他的梦境，他不会受到任何束缚，没有过大的重力和压抑的房间。更重要的是，他可以随心所欲地使用自己的能力，甚至做出他醒着的时候没法做到的事情，尽管他知道这都只是他自己的想象。艾瑞克让自己飘了起来，但也许这个空间没有“更高”或者“距离”之类的概念，他双臂平举，清一色的金属开始凭空出现，如同液体一般改变形状，就像漂浮着的散发出铁灰色光泽的浓稠颜料。假如他愿意的话，他能够在原子级别改变金属构造，但真实的他还做不到这一点。

 

他得给自己找点事情做。在尝试过构造小型的家具之后，艾瑞克决定现在是时候试试更大更复杂的东西了。他努力回想着HFc-547的外形，想象着它银灰的外壳，老而未朽的圆形引擎，以及它修长的双翼。飞船渐渐地显现出了大致的模样，但仍然十分粗糙，机头的形状也许有些不对劲——艾瑞克忘掉了飞船的大部分细节，而他越是回想，遗忘得似乎就越快。此刻HFc-547呈现出来的形象可能算不上非常成功，但艾瑞克觉得自己已经有了一些进步，毕竟以前他还没法控制得这样自如。他这样想着，又伸出手给飞船的外壳增添了一些细节：靠近机尾引擎的地方，那里的金属表面出现了几条刻痕，接着出现了更多，也变得更深、更宽——最后，那是飞船所属者的名字，用僵硬的大写字母显现出来——

 

_地狱火俱乐部。（_ _HELLFIRE CLUB_ _）_

 

尽管只是这样用自己的脑子想象，这也是一件累人的活动。艾瑞克有了一种绞尽脑汁的感觉，光是回忆飞船的形状就已经耗费了他不少精力，让他的大脑嗡嗡作响。他撤走了自己的思绪，HFc-547立即就化成了一滩铁水，一点一点地渗进白色的背景之中。艾瑞克小心翼翼地让自己处于一种平躺的姿势，试着放松四肢。他看着满目的白色，竟感到有些前所未有的释然。这里只有他一个人，但是他却不觉得孤独。

 

逐渐地，这片空间开始消失了，虽然艾瑞克没法分辨出来，但他就是知道它在离他远去。在梦境里的时间总是过得飞快。几乎没有什么预兆，他就感觉到了压迫在他双眼之上的睡眠仪，于是他抬手取掉了它，惊异地发现自己似乎没怎么注意到超负荷的重力，他想也许自己开始习惯了。这很好。可能是有些过度地使用了自己的大脑，现在他感到自己有些昏昏沉沉的。想到那艘不成型的HFc-547，他心里就有种挫败感，他真希望自己能做得更好。艾瑞克把那睡眠仪丢到了那几层衣物之上，发出轻微的“噗”的一声，小屏幕蓝荧荧的光也像他的眼睛一样暗下去了。

 

艾瑞克扭头，又用指节敲打了两下舷窗，玻璃瞬间亮堂起来，展现出外面的景象。此时他们早已越过了恒星，窗外是一个带着光环的巨大球体—— _那是_ _……_ _土星吗？_ ——这颗星球显得有些灰蒙蒙的，但它的光环非常漂亮，不像海王星的那样暗淡无光。木星，木星在太阳的另一边呢，艾瑞克知道，因此绕过土星之后，他就可以看到地球了，他不禁紧张起来，还有一丝不太好的预感。

 

但他什么时候有过好的预感呢？艾瑞克站了起来，两手的指尖抵在一起贴在嘴唇上。飞船的速度仿佛被缩减到原来的百万分之一，现在正缓慢地绕过这颗星球，他的耐心快要用光了——他期待着，却又不敢想象自己将要看见的东西，正如要去见一位久未谋面的老友时的感受，希冀的同时又害怕，害怕被遗忘，害怕自以为熟悉的事物变得面目全非。但就算他的家乡不再存在，那又有什么关系？他离开得太久、太久了，他早已被遗忘，被抛进时间的洪流，卷进漩涡里消失。地球，也许只是地球而已。

 

艾瑞克用力地捏着自己的指尖，觉得自己又开始出汗了。AI仍尽职尽责地开着风扇，低沉的呜呜声悄悄地传出来。飞船在转弯，艾瑞克能感觉得到，他有些站立不稳，他费力地让自己站直。很快——很快——他们就要真正地越过土星了，然后他就会看到——然后他就真的看到了——

 

他闭上了眼睛，仿佛是不敢相信自己看见的东西。是地球。真真切切。就在他眼前，透过舷窗旋转着。但地球 _变了_ 。变得 _彻彻底底_ 。原本的蓝色不见了，就连黄褐色的大陆也不见了，取而代之的，是一整块一整块灰黑的板块，怎么看都是一颗没有生命的星球。地球翻天覆地地变了，丑陋的地表似乎在嘲笑着艾瑞克的无知与天真。他试图安慰自己——这不重要， _这不重要_ ——可惜无济于事，他就是忘不掉他记忆中那颗蓝绿色的星球，不论他多想忘记。艾瑞克慢慢地坐回木椅上，不再去看那块可怕的灰黑色的球体。那些人，那些人怎么能—— _怎么敢_ 做出那样的事情？他们在疯狂地投射核弹、肆意屠杀的时候，有没有想过那些人和他们一样，都是生命？

 

艾瑞克不知不觉攥紧了拳头，指骨透过没什么脂肪的皮肤突出来，血管在苍白的手背上很明显，一道道浅蓝色的线条纵横。如果他手臂上没有那个该死的抑制臂环，他知道此刻房间里的所有金属都会振动起来——他在激动或是愤怒的时候能力总是加倍地增强，似乎是他的情感在操纵他，但艾瑞克不可能永远都那样愤怒，他想也许这就是自己无法控制能力的原因。HFc-547好像又降下了速度，它在太空中滑行着，很慢也很安稳，土星已经被抛在它身后。艾瑞克长长地叹了口气，不再抱任何希望，怒火快要燃尽了他。他终于回家了，但他却有了流泪的冲动。

 

-TBC-


	3. 尖叫的陌生人

莎伦·泽维尔又喝醉了。实际上，这事发生过很多次了。她又一次把自己淹没在酒精与形状各异的瓶瓶罐罐之中，又一次喝光从酒窖里拿出来的珍藏了许久的昂贵红酒，一瓶接着一瓶，场面显得有些滑稽——也许是因为人们这么做的时候通常喝的是苦涩廉价的啤酒，而不是一瓶瓶价格高的荒谬的血红的葡萄酒，而莎伦喝掉它们的样子，就好像那些只是再普通不过的自来水。但事实上，她像个疯子一样仰头灌下用浮夸的字体写着 _“奔富”_ 和 _“_ _路易拉图_ _”_ 的玻璃瓶里的液体，那些猩红色的酒精仿佛根本没有经过她的喉咙就奔赴到了她的胃里，令人惊讶的是莎伦喝了这么多酒，居然还没有昏倒在地。

 

自从她的丈夫布莱恩罹患心脏病死后，莎伦一直都是这样的状态，就算是再一次结了婚也没有改变她。新任的丈夫马可带着他的儿子凯因在布莱恩尸骨未寒之时就闯进了她的生活，占据了她的房子，他们的意图自然不得不使人怀疑。泽维尔一家非常富有，布莱恩生前还使得他们大权在握——暂且不提他在议会中独揽多少权利，光是他的家人在令人崩溃的人口爆炸时期拥有的私人公寓就能证明泽维尔到底有多有权有势。但现在一切都变了，布莱恩死去，没人再在乎他们的日子过得是否顺心，但值得庆幸的是，他们的公寓得以保留，在人口冗杂的时候这简直就是上天恩赐。

 

查尔斯——莎伦的亲生儿子——皱着眉头，默默地收拾着客厅里的残局，而在这段期间内，那发疯的女人不停地朝他丢着瓶罐，尖叫着让他滚开，叫他去死。玻璃在查尔斯脚边碎成上千块，叮呤哐啷声不绝于耳，令人心烦又胆战心惊。不用太多时间，他就发现此刻显然再怎么收拾都是无济于事，因为第二天这里又会摆满了瓶瓶罐罐，而家里的酒仿佛永远都喝不尽似的。查尔斯干脆用力地扔掉怀里抱着的深色红酒瓶，让它们全部砸在地上，变成一堆没用的玻璃渣子。 _去他妈的，这又不是我的错，我干吗非要管这一烂摊子事_ ——查尔斯面无表情地看着一地的混乱和半躺在沙发上胡言乱语的母亲，毅然转身走了，他回到自己的房间，大力甩上了卧室的门。但即使这样，他也没法把莎伦在脑海里的喃喃自语关在头脑之外。

 

他在十二岁的时候发现自己有这项能力：听到别人脑子里在想什么，这就包含了他们内心深处的各种秘密。这也许对于那些乐于窥探他人隐私的好事之人来说是一种绝佳的超能力，但实际上，查尔斯发现自己没法享受——不论他在哪儿，人们脑海里的思绪就会像洪水一样淹没他，根本就分辨不出那到底是谁的想法，反之那只是一堆闹哄哄的声响。他无法控制自己，别人的想法总是钻进他的脑袋，让他就像处于那些拥挤喧闹的下层居民区。查尔斯一度以为自己有幻觉，但在莎伦断定是他得了精神病之后，他就不再向别人提起他的问题。而查尔斯也渐渐地明白了，他就是人们口中所谓的变种人，他知道自己绝对不可以让他们知道自己听得见他人的想法，除非他不想活了。几年来，查尔斯深受心灵感应能力的困扰，尤其是这些年母亲开始嗜酒之后，他就不得不忍受莎伦永无止境的落寞和消沉，就好像是查尔斯自己有这些感受一样。同时，他继兄凯因对他的厌恶之情源源不断地传进他的脑海，这比直接说出口还要糟糕。

 

查尔斯倒在柔软的床上，眼睛紧紧地盯着天花板，床头的磁悬浮时钟缓缓旋转着，秒针发出滴答滴答的声音。他四肢摊开，鞋子也没脱，那上面可能还沾了玻璃渣——莎伦似乎激动得过了头，断断续续的啜泣声透过门缝传进了他的耳朵，其中夹杂着颤抖的 _“_ _混蛋布莱恩_ _”_ 以及 _“上帝去死”_ 之类的咒骂声。但查尔斯没法对她生气，她是他的母亲，而且即使她现在变成了个酒鬼，这也无法阻止查尔斯对莎伦的关心。但现在关心显然没有用，所以查尔斯只是安静地躺在这里，任由一轮轮起伏的情绪撞击着他。

 

不久后莎伦脑袋里的声音就只剩下无意义的哼哼声和鼾声，看来她终于不敌酒精的威力而睡着了。查尔斯或多或少松了口气，他从床上爬起来坐着，现在一切都平静下来了，他一时间反而打不定主意自己该去干什么。查尔斯叹息一声，盯着悬浮钟上跳动的数字，他脑子里的声音几乎已经安静了下来，但他总是不能集中精力把它们排除在外，尽管听见别人最隐秘的想法不是什么令人愉快的经历。突然——

 

 ** _「不！麦克斯！」_** 不知哪里响起了一声尖利的喊叫，查尔斯吓得出了一身的冷汗，那声音凄厉但又有气无力，像是个刚睡醒的人发出来的。是个姑娘，查尔斯能听出来，但是——是谁？查尔斯从来没有听过这个声音，如此绝望，如此痛苦。那声音停止了一会儿，他意识到似乎只有他一个人注意到了这尖叫声，因为在窗外，人们照常行走着，没有人露出惊慌失措的表情。 _怎么回事？_ 接着他明白了：那是那姑娘在脑子里喊出来的话，而他听见了。

 

 ** _「你会死的，麦克斯！和我一起——留下！——求求你——求求你……」_** 又来了。但尖叫声变得越来越小，最后变成了毫不掩饰的哭泣声，还有乞求，看起来那是毫无用处的。 _真让人心碎_ ，查尔斯这样想着，但他立刻就从床上跳了起来。这姑娘遇到了麻烦，还有那个叫做 _麦克斯_ 的，他的脑子很乱， _有谁敢在这种地方行凶？_ 查尔斯的脑海里响起父亲 _不要多管闲事_ 的警告，但显然他不是那种会袖手旁观的人，尤其是当那姑娘的尖叫声如此令人毛骨悚然的时候，他没法让自己冷静地思考。

 

于是查尔斯立即冲出了卧室，瞥了眼熟睡的莎伦，看来她是肯定没办法阻止他了。同时，姑娘的声音又在他脑海里炸响： _「麦克斯_ _……_ _麦克斯_ _……_ ** _麦克斯！不要走！_** _」_ 但更多的可能是这是在她无意识的状态下头脑里想着的东西，因为这些声音十分飘渺，令人捉摸不定。查尔斯心烦意乱，不论她是谁，她此刻的情绪都极大地影响了他，让他心里莫名地充斥了担忧和恐惧的感受，大多是关于这个叫做 _麦克斯_ 的，虽然他根本不知道麦克斯是谁，也没有在任何地方听说过这个名字。

 

 _别怕，别害怕，我就来了_ ——查尔斯在内心低吼着，但他也不确定以他的能力那姑娘能不能听到，更不要说她可能还处于昏迷状态。然而叫声好像真的小了下去，似乎是查尔斯的话起了作用，但也有可能是更糟的情况，他不愿去想象。他抓起钥匙，很快就冲出了房门，跑到公寓外面，人头熙攘的街道上。

 

一瞬间地，查尔斯感到有些茫然，不过他让自己仔细地听着脑海里细小的哭泣声，这很容易就可以与他母亲的号啕大哭分辨开来。他奔跑着，推开碍事的人群，他撞倒了不少人，但此刻也没必要道歉了——街道上人很多，查尔斯能看到有些西装革履的人们就躺在街边，身边放着昂贵的的浓缩食品。这场面实在是可笑。但他知道这种情况已经是最好的了，下层居民区甚至连吃住的地方都没有，他们只好成群地挤在地上，为了生存互相辱骂、自相残杀。在他的头顶上，氢动力汽车嗖嗖地飞过，几乎擦过他的头发。街道完全由人工照明照亮，那些刺眼的白色光芒悬在半空，没有一点暖意。这并不是说现在是在夜晚，而是——在地下。大战过后，地面上的辐射超过了人体所能承受的最大量，因此全体人类都搬到了地下来住。建造地下城市的时候还死了不少人。

 

在这里集中精力要比在家里难很多，因为这里太多人了，所有的思绪席卷而来，让他的大脑不堪重负。查尔斯强迫自己紧盯着脚尖处的地面，只把注意力放在那飘忽的抽泣声上，他依照着感觉在街道上狂奔着左拐右拐，钻进一个个黑暗的小巷子。 _人太多了_ ——查尔斯想要怒吼。 _为什么他妈的会有这么多人？_ 他用并不强壮的双臂推开人群，这简直是一场煎熬。查尔斯踉踉跄跄，被从右边生生地挤到了最左边。

 

“啊，看看这是谁。”

 

_该死。_

 

凯因的声音在查尔斯耳边响起，他的声音充满着赤裸裸的厌恶，圆滑而令人作呕。而查尔斯此刻最不想听到，或者看到的人就是他，在这种时候——他不想和他的继兄纠缠，那个姑娘的尖叫声还在他的脑海中回荡，他不会因为凯因的一两句话就放弃救人的机会。查尔斯费力地向前冲去，但这极其困难，一方面是因为人群，一方面是因为凯因刻薄的话语。

 

“怎么，泽维尔？你怎么没有在家里看着你的老妈？她该不会已经酒精中毒而死了吧？那条母狗——”

 

这下查尔斯没法坐视不管了，愤怒几乎叫他说不出话来。但他继兄的话在一个月后令人遗憾地付诸了现实。“ **闭嘴，凯因！你不配说她！** ”因为他自己也嗜酒如命。查尔斯咆哮着，对着冷笑的男人怒目而视。他此刻确实想冲上去给凯因一拳，但他俩的体型相差太远了，查尔斯也不想趟这趟浑水。凯因人高马大，留着长过耳朵的金发，他手臂上的肌肉不容小觑，一双阴鸷的黑色眼睛总是不怀好意地打量人，而他会抓住一切羞辱查尔斯的机会。而查尔斯则恰好和他相反，他个子不高，身材瘦弱，一头棕发剪得中规中矩，永远梳得整整齐齐，眼睛继承了母亲莎伦的颜色，是海一样的蓝。但查尔斯从没见过海。

 

“哦，是的——”凯因拖长了调子说道，“因为她是个 _贱人_ 而我——”

 

 _不可以和他浪费时间。_ 查尔斯告诫自己，同时试图冷静下来。他的话是可笑的，没必要——“ **收回你的话！你这混蛋！** ”不，不。“ _她是我妈妈！_ ”他用尽力气大吼。现在人们都停下来看这出闹剧了，查尔斯的脸涨得通红，双手握拳，气的浑身发抖。然后，他不顾一切地朝正在轻蔑地看着他的凯因冲过去，但他只希望凯因下一秒就消失在他眼前。他全身心地希望。而之后查尔斯不知哪来的勇气，他扬起了弱小的拳头朝继兄脸上挥过去，已经想象到了自己的下场。但是，他没有打中他——

 

凯因跑掉了——确切地说，是落荒而逃，他很快地转身躲开了查尔斯没有什么杀伤力的拳头，闪身逃进了身后的酒馆里。查尔斯迷惑地站在原地，嘴巴惊讶地微微张开，右手还举在半空。 _我做了什么？_ 他回想着刚才发生的一切。 _他难道是真的害怕我打他吗？_ 这显然不可能，凯因有那样硕大的拳头——查尔斯慢慢放下了手，蓝眼睛里闪动着疑惑不解的目光。 _我希望他滚开，然后，他就滚开了_ 。接着他开始意识到了什么，一个念头像是彗星一样击中了他。 _是我要他离开的，而他听了，我都做了些什么？_ 这太荒谬了，查尔斯原先以为自己只能听见别人所想，没想到还可以控制他人。

 

他先是激动，而后兴奋逐渐变成了恐慌。要是凯因意识到是他控制了他该怎么办？他真想冲进酒馆修改掉凯因的记忆，但当他试着对街上的什么人进行控制的时候，他发现自己再也做不到了。查尔斯沮丧地低下了头，很难说他是为了没法防范凯因而紧张，还是因为能力削弱而惋惜。他仍然沉浸在对刚刚发生的事情的震惊当中，已经在原地站了许久，但似乎没有人注意到异样。

 

 _「不！放——放我走！」_ 那个声音又响起来了，查尔斯这才意识到他是为了什么才跑出来的，他重新拨开人流向前冲去，寻找那个思想的源头。「 _别拦着 **我** ！走！去拦_ _——_ _拦着 **他** ，查尔斯！ **回来啊，麦克斯！**_ 」

 

什么？查尔斯不太确定自己是不是听错了，但他能确定自己绝对不认识这个正在歇斯底里尖叫着的姑娘。 _查尔斯？_ 但他很快阻止了自己继续从这方面想下去， _叫查尔斯的人可不少啊_ 。他的脚步又加快了几分，在街道上横冲直撞。查尔斯越来越好奇了，但更多的还是紧张——他怎么才能救出她呢？ _冷静点，虽然我不知道你是谁，但是我会帮助你，还有那个麦克斯_ 。他试着安抚头脑中狂躁不安的思想，几乎忘记了身边熙熙攘攘的人群，他提心吊胆，生怕下一秒尖叫声就彻底消失。

 

那片思绪完全地变成了停不下来的呜咽声，以及恐惧，非常恐惧，那姑娘一定是遇到了什么极其可怕的事情。查尔斯感到她越来越近了，但仍然有一段距离。他想她估计是失去了意识了。

 

街道昏暗而嘈杂，那些路灯也像是一只只黑暗里的狼眼，预示着恐怖的事物。地壳在人们上头很高很高的地方，铺设了层层迭迭的强化精金，看起来十分冷漠而不具有秩序。但是眼下似乎哪里都早已没有了秩序，人们在无知中过活，未来漆黑一片，像是看不到头的幽深隧道。

 

 _再坚持一会儿，我马上就找到你了_ ——查尔斯开始气喘吁吁，他并不常运动，因此他现在几乎已经筋疲力尽。头脑中的啜泣声依然很低，但渐渐变得清晰起来，查尔斯知道自己就快找到那姑娘了，心跳不由得加快了许多。他又转了几个弯，人少了起来，光芒也暗淡下去许多，周围的商铺大多关上了门，全息的宣传标语无力地闪动着，偶尔发出劈劈啪啪的声音。不知为何，查尔斯放慢了脚步，也许是因为街边仰躺着的人们晦暗的眼神和他们脑中失望的情绪。他随意地抹了一把汗水，双颊由于剧烈运动而变得通红。

 

查尔斯静悄悄地闪身进了一条深巷，现在一个人影都没有了，他脑海里真的只剩下姑娘悲伤的情感。他知道在这条巷子尽头会看到什么——一个星期之前那里发生了爆炸，所幸无人死亡，重伤的都被第一时间送到医院救治，而他们给这次事故的定义是煤气泄漏，此后这块地方就没人再拜访了。 _煤气泄漏？那谁能解释地壳面破的洞？_ 查尔斯知道事情绝对不可能是煤气泄漏这么简单，因为那天他注意到了那些巡逻机器人拼命掩饰的地壳空洞——没人在意。虽然那地方很快就被补好了。

 

小个子男人敏捷地翻过了废墟，他踢开极轻的、已经几乎变得粉碎的抗震材料。 _就在这下面。_ 查尔斯嘴里呼唤着，希望那姑娘能清醒过来并回答他。但什么声音也没有，他只好蹲下去，手脚并用地掀开一块又一块的废墟。很快，他看到了什么东西——一个容器，或者说是一个冬眠舱，外壁黑白相间，由于之前的爆炸而变得粗糙无比。那里面有一个人。透过透明的舱盖，查尔斯看见了，那是个姑娘，她闭着眼睛，有着红色短发和一身的蓝色皮肤。

 

-TBC-


	4. 渡鸦姑娘

_显然她是个变种人。_ 查尔斯愣在了原地，他没想到自己居然还能在有生之年看到另一个变种人。他左边的胸腔里好像发生了某种剧烈的爆炸，各种感情在其中汹涌澎湃，惊喜的，疑惑的，恐惧的，他不知道哪一种占了主导。有着蓝色皮肤的姑娘静静安眠着，表情非常安详，就像是个普通的陷入睡梦的女孩，而不是刚刚还在尖声地哭泣着的、不知所措的可怜的孩子。查尔斯搬走了更多的建筑残片，让冬眠舱露出更多，他的汗水掉在地上，似乎连声音都听得到。在这样一个地方，仿佛一切事物都被放大了。他弯下腰去检查那上面的显示屏，显然这姑娘不久前才解冻，意识还不清醒，还要很长一段时间才能恢复正常。但当他看到上面显示的时间的时候，他大吃一惊，以为是自己看错了：那儿显示姑娘已经冬眠了整整224年，那也就是1939年的时候她开始沉睡。这个年份，或者说那段时间，对查尔斯来说没有任何深刻的印象，只隐隐约约记得历史课本上那些惨烈的黑白照片，还有影院里的全息纪录片。 _但这是不可能的。_ 冬眠技术在2107年才真正地被完善，她怎么可能在那么久之前就获得如此先进的冬眠舱？她到底是为什么才会需要如此长久的冬眠？而且如今所有进入冬眠的人都受到严密监控，躺在冬眠中心以下层层的钢筋保护之中，这姑娘，一个变种人，为什么会出现在这种地方？

 

但是查尔斯来不及思考这么多了，他手忙脚乱地打开了透明舱盖，谨慎地伸出右手去托住了姑娘的腰肢，冰凉的触感让他打了个激灵，他这才意识到她是 _赤身裸体_ 的。虽然蓝色的鳞片覆盖了她的身体，查尔斯还是感到脸颊发烫。他笨拙地把女孩从冬眠舱里拉了出来，平放在一旁清理出来的空地上，自己盘腿坐在了她旁边。查尔斯知道现在只能等待，等着姑娘自己醒过来。

 

一切都很安静，查尔斯反而不太习惯，他总是听见所有人的声音，不论是真正说出口的，还是他们脑海中纷乱的思绪，它们就像奔涌的河流，推着查尔斯一点点前进，推着他冲向最后飞流直下的瀑布，未知的命运。巷子的入口处，一盏路灯孤零零地亮着，照亮巷口偶然经过的行色匆匆的人们。姑娘低低的啜泣声不知什么时候已经停止了，也许她马上就要醒来了。查尔斯垂下视线，盯着姑娘高挺的鼻梁和蓝色的嘴唇。

 

查尔斯抬起头，又看了一眼之前破了洞的地方，那里早已被巡逻机器人们修复正常。他想也许就是因为这只冬眠舱掉了下来才造成了爆炸，接着，他瞥见了冬眠舱外暴露出来的电线，上面似乎还是湿漉漉的。 _是上面下雨了才导致短路爆炸的吗？_ 查尔斯苦涩地嗤笑了一声，他真想看看下雨是什么样子，想感受雨滴划过脸庞，尽管他知道自己不可能上去，那些雨水里含有的有毒物质足以让他全身的毛发都被腐蚀掉。况且，地壳之上荒凉而危险，他何必冒险呢？

 

他静静地想着自己的事情，不觉间时间竟然也如流沙般飞逝了。姑娘的眼皮动了动，不一会儿就睁开了一条小缝隙，真令人惊讶，蓝皮肤下的那双眼睛是亮黄色的，几乎像是黑夜里的一道明光。紧接着，她的目光在看到查尔斯的一瞬间变得惊慌失措，想说些什么却碍于没有完全恢复过来的肌体而只好作罢。混乱的思绪如龙卷风一般席卷了查尔斯的头脑，让他感到一阵眩晕，他伸手安抚了一下姑娘的肩膀，试图让她冷静下来，但这只起了相反的作用：她更加躁动不安了，查尔斯只好一遍又一遍地在脑海中安慰她，让她不要害怕。但也许不仅仅是害怕而已。

 

 _「查尔斯_ _——_ _查尔斯_ _——_ _查尔斯_ _——_ _」_ 姑娘在查尔斯脑海中一遍又一遍地呼唤着，带着显而易见的慌乱与……责备。

 

 _「嘿，嘿，你先冷静一点，好吗？」_ 查尔斯几乎要大声在她脑袋里吼着，才能盖过她惊惧的尖叫声， _「 **等等** ，你是怎么知道我的名字的？」_

 

女孩的目光中流露出疑惑的神情，黄眼睛转了转又瞪着查尔斯。好在，她终于冷静下来了，但现在她的情绪充满了忧伤，这也不是什么好事。 _「是你……是 **你** 告诉我的呀。还有，你是个心灵感应者？」_

 

查尔斯对天发誓他绝对没有见过他眼前的这个姑娘，更没有告诉过其他的什么人他的名字，更不要提认识她了。 _「抱歉，但是我想我们并没有见过。」_ 他重新端详了一下蓝皮肤女孩，下意识地闯进了她的意识。她的意识非常模糊，不知是因为查尔斯对能力的掌握还不到位，还是因为她没有完全清醒——他只看见了一些断断续续的片段：他看见 _他自己的脸庞_ 一闪而过，脸上带着微笑；然而最清晰的影像是一个陌生男孩，他一头黑色的短发凌乱，有些疏于管理，在空中胡乱被风吹动，一双漂亮得有如绿宝石的眼睛尤其清楚，但他的目光有些失焦——

 

 _「你在干什么！」_ 一个声音在查尔斯脑海中炸开，他如梦初醒，撤走了自己的能力，而被入侵者眼睛里闪着愤怒的火光，手臂上的肌肉甚至也由于激动而颤动起来。他知道不经同意查看别人脑中的记忆是非常无礼的行为，但他实在是力不从心。查尔斯饱含歉意地看着姑娘的眼睛，但后者依然十分气愤，他无可奈何地耸了耸肩，低下头看着地面。

 

 _「我、我很抱歉，我有时没法控制_ _——_ _」_ 其实他也没说谎，大多数时候他都无法控制。

 

对话陷入了一阵尴尬的沉默，姑娘在小心翼翼地保护住自己的思绪，不让查尔斯再次闯入。但他无暇顾及，无数个疑惑接二连三地击中了查尔斯，令他百思不得其解。他肯定自己不认识这个姑娘，以及她记忆里的那个男孩，但同时他却能感受到，她一定是认识他的，一定认识查尔斯，确确实实是他这个查尔斯·泽维尔。这太蹊跷了，他连牛津最枯燥的教科书都能读下来，怎么可能忘掉以前发生过的事呢？他艰难地挖掘着自己深层的记忆，甚至追溯到了他的婴儿时代，他依然没有关于这个姑娘的任何印象，除了头疼，他一无所获。他没办法，女孩又没恢复发声能力，他只能继续在脑海里和女孩说话。

 

 _「我想我是真的不记得你_ _——_ _」_ 话音刚落，查尔斯就清楚地听见姑娘的哼声以及一句嘲讽的“没想到心灵感应者也会失忆”， _「能告诉我你和那个查尔斯_ _——_ _和我是什么时候认识的吗？」_

 

 _「_ _1939_ _年。」_ 她似乎是慢慢接受了这个事实，心情也逐渐平静下来。

 

 _1939_ _年？不就是她进入冬眠的那一年吗？_ 查尔斯告诉她她已经沉睡了两百多年，她震惊地瞪大了双眼。 _「好吧，能告诉我你的名字吗？然后你可以讲讲你的故事？」_

_「瑞雯_ _·_ _达克霍姆。」_

_渡鸦？真是个奇怪的名字。_

 

_「嗯，瑞雯，我听见你一直在喊一个名字_ _——_ _麦克斯，是这样的吗_ _?_ _」_

_「是的，他——他大概算是我的哥哥。他的名字是麦克斯_ _·_ _艾森哈特。」_ 瑞雯的声音平稳而充满感情， _「麦克斯和我一样是犹太人，我们住在波兰郊外的一个小村庄里，那儿像我们一样的人有一百来个。之前我们的生活一直很平静，我从小没有父母，麦克斯和妈妈虽然只是人类，但他们对我的外表完全没有异议，反而对我很好，而且还帮助我，一直保持着正常的形象……」_ 姑娘说到这里，情绪有些波动，查尔斯似乎在她眼睛里看见了泪花，有些尴尬地移开了视线。 _「我们的生活很平静，真的，有那样善良的母亲和哥哥，我真的很感激。」_

查尔斯的脑袋里半天没有再出现瑞雯陈述的声音，但是听到了一声若有若无的哽咽。他耐心地等待着，此时等待她自己恢复平静是最明智的做法，同时他谨慎地朝姑娘投射了一些安慰的情绪，尽自己所能安抚一位失去亲人的女孩，至少他是这样认为的。

 

不知过了多久，瑞雯终于继续开口讲述了。“但后来他们都走了，离开了，就剩我一个——”她说着说着好像又要激动起来，查尔斯只好轻柔地拍了拍她的肘部，让她慢慢喘气均匀。

 

_「讲出来吧，瑞雯，讲出来就会好一点了。我们是怎么认识的？」_

瑞雯微弱地点了点头，这个动作是如此轻微以至于查尔斯以为自己看错了，她清了清喉咙，用略显沙哑却不失婉转的嗓音说了起来，查尔斯此刻在意识到她已经能够使用声带了。“如果不是战争，我想你也不会出现，我也就不会在两百年以后仍然活着。德国人进入波兰的时候我们什么也不知道，只是有一天外面的信使告诉我们战争开始了，他们到处屠杀我们这一类人。”查尔斯点点头。他知道这一段历史，虽说课上讲得不怎么详细，他仍然记得那时犹太人遭到了纳粹普遍仇视。他短暂地回想了一下波兰的位置，然而瑞雯接下来的话却让他大吃一惊。“你知道那时都是德军在对犹太人进行清扫运动，但在我们那儿真的不一样，我们是被自己人，被 _波兰人_ 赶尽杀绝。我不知道为什么，也许他们以为这样就可以阻止战争。”瑞雯停了下来，轻不可闻地叹息一声。“每天都有人死去，虽然我们的村庄相对安全，但我明白这根本不会长久。然而我们也根本不知道该逃去哪里。

 

“接着你就出现了——是麦克斯告诉我的，那天我和妈妈到外面找食物去了——麦克斯说你就像个救世主一样突然出现在他眼前，还带他去看了一个奇怪的东西。就是这个——”她指了指冬眠舱。“他告诉了你一切，然后让你把我带走躲起来，因为这玩意只能装下一个人。他说，你是个变种人，比我更有资格活下去——”查尔斯发出了不赞同的声音，但瑞雯没有理会。“波兰人迟早会找到这个村庄。我想就算麦克斯那时幸存下来了，现在也早就……”

 

瑞雯再一次沉默了下来，而查尔斯则陷入了困惑。“可是……1939年是不应该出现冬眠舱这种科技的呀。我—— _我_ 那时没有告诉你们什么吗？”

 

瑞雯摇了摇头。“你什么也没说，只是告诉我我必须活下去。你带着那样奇怪的东西，不会是从未来回来的吧？”

 

但查尔斯想这其实也不是没有可能，也许他遇到了一名可以在时间在线移动物质的变种人，但是——

 

“不可能的，虽然我也是个变种人，体质比一般人好，但经过那么长时间的跨越，我会被撕裂的。”

 

“也许不会，你的能力是读心，大脑应该很强壮。”

 

查尔斯没有告诉她他的能力还很弱这个事实，毕竟承认自己的弱小不是什么愉快的事。他耸了耸肩，对此不置可否。“既然我决定要到1939年去救 _你们_ ——不得不说这件事本身就够荒谬的——我为什么只带一只冬眠舱？所以那应该不会是 _我_ 。而且，可能那时候真的已经有了冬眠技术，毕竟传言说有那样多的秘密科研基地……”查尔斯若有所思地眨了眨眼睛，“221年看起来就是小型冬眠舱的极限了，也许那个查尔斯根本没有想到要把你送到哪个时间点——再说了，现在也不能算是安全。”地球上出现两个同名同姓长得还极其相似的人也并不是没有可能。

 

瑞雯困惑地看着他。

 

“听我说，瑞雯，”他用上了最严肃的语气，瑞雯听闻，神情也变得紧张起来，“我们现在不要再想过去的事情。你的处境很危险——事实上，所有的变种人都处于危险之中——你必须伪装起来，永远不要露出你的真面目。”而女孩大叫“为什么，我喜欢我的样子”，“听着！我并不是讨厌你的外表。这两百多年发生了很多事情，前一百多年来人类和变种人一直和平相处，唉，为什么非要把我们分成两种概念呢？然而有些变种人仗着自己的能力不满现状，开始挑衅政府，认为他们应该获得更多的权利，而且那时还有不少人类被谋杀了。于是人们开始进行游行，呼吁政府控制变种人，事情就是在这时候变得不可控制的。那时人们还住在地上呢。”查尔斯说罢充满向往地往上看了一眼。

 

“我们——我们现在是在地下？！”

 

“是啊。总之，那些变种人的行为太嚣张了，尽管那只是一小部分，就连政府也决定采取措施，于是他们开始要求所有的异能者进行强制登记，并且上学与就业受到极大限制。这实际上适得其反，变种人的不满情绪高涨，他们开始形成军事组织，并有计划地破坏当局，从物质与政治方面来说——”

 

“然后呢？”姑娘兴致盎然地问道。

 

查尔斯抿了抿唇，嘴角弯起了一个苦笑。“我知道你在想什么，可是，不是你想的那样。他们失败了。彻彻底底地失败了。变种人的能力有时也显得微不足道，与那些残酷的科技相比。”他停顿了一下，观察着瑞雯惊恐的表情。“政府在采取行动之前就开始了地下城市的建造，人们都以为是为了应对人口爆炸——然而建造完成之后进行迁移的时候，他们只允许人类进入，还有各种的基因检测与强磁场抑制变种能力。之后所有的政府科研工作者集中精力研发出了一种病毒，它专门攻击人的大脑，破坏异能，使他们的生理系统失效致死，死亡率极高，随后地下政府发动了核武器。”查尔斯的嗓音哽了一下。“上面已经变成地狱了，变种人都灭绝了。这场战争被人们称作净化之役。”

 

“那你是怎么活下来的？”瑞雯看起来既震惊又怒火中烧。

 

“我？”他自嘲地笑了笑，“我母亲是在地下出生的。他们大概以为人类生不出变种后代，就算知道，估计我们也不敢造次了。”

 

“你就没有想过……要改变现状吗？这样——这样的生活！隐藏自己，不敢说出真实身份……”蓝皮肤的姑娘此时已经变成了一位有着迷人金发的女孩，她仍未从这个事实的打击中恢复过来，眼里燃烧着怒火，皓齿紧咬着丰满的下唇。“那你还不如把我留在那里！”

 

“凭我的一己之力？我想你太高看我了，而且我并不是 _那个查尔斯_ ，他看起来比我要伟大的多。”查尔斯感到心中的恼怒也开始积聚，他讨厌别人把他和其他人混为一谈。

 

“你是个懦夫。”瑞雯气极反笑，“这里可不只有你一个变种人。也许 _那个查尔斯_ 做了个错误的决定，他只是把我从一个战场转移到了另一个，而他却没有勇气承担责任。”

 

“ ** _那不是我_** ！”查尔斯突然爆发着怒吼起来，他为什么要为一个不相干的人买单？他只是一个普通的、家庭不幸的人，只想平静地过完这一生， _战争不属于他，他也不需要战争_ 。但是当他看见瑞雯失望透顶的眼神的时候，他突然泄了气。

 

“对不起，我真的做不到。我无法阻止战争，战争一直在继续，从人类诞生的那一刻就开始了，虽然武器从刀剑变成了核弹。抱歉，这事与我是谁无关。”

 

-TBC-


	5. 别了，繁星与落雨

_我的家乡在布热金卡，那地方在波兰南边的什么位置，我也不懂。我跟我母亲和妹妹住在一起，其实这也没什么好说的。生活平静得令人厌烦，而这尤其让我烦躁。_

_布热金卡是个很安静的小镇，然而我们没有住在小镇中心。像我们的这一类人住在小镇的边缘，远离喧嚣，这里只有一百多号人，非常安静。_

_我常常思考一些问题，在我还小的时候，即使这些问题在现在看来是如此的荒唐可笑。我常常想到，为什么会有战争，又为什么有些人生来该死，而有些人生而高贵？亦或是，一群我们从来没有见过也从来没有听说过的人，围在一张桌子前，在几张写着字的纸上签下一个又一个的名字，接着战争就开始了，但为什么拿着枪炮在战场上与所有无辜的陌生人厮杀的不是他们，而是我们这些，愚蠢又可怜的士兵呢？——我想让我握枪的手不要发抖，为什么这就这么该死的难呢？_

_这些都过去了。如今我杀戮时将不再犹豫，我依然悲伤，但我不会退缩。我希望我不需要再杀死任何人，包括我恨的人，然而在需要我扣下扳机的时候，我会这样做的。上帝，我真不明白我到底应该感到高兴还是悲哀。_

_我想起了在布热金卡那个小镇的生活，我热爱我的家人，热爱小镇里和我一样的人，热爱这儿不会被轰炸机投下的炸弹掀翻的大地——而这些也都过去了——那些能在惬意的下午拥抱归家的母亲，欣赏亲爱的妹妹穿上新裙子旋转的美好生活，究竟是什么让它们都变成了过去呢？_

_在小镇里面我没有什么朋友，准确来说是一个也没有。母亲说我从小就不爱说话，就连哭泣也是鲜少发生的事，我喜欢在房间里做自己的事，而不是在外面和男孩们一起弄得一身污泥。然而妹妹却是意外地受人欢迎，她可爱的脸颊和明亮的双眼无一例外地收到赞美。我真为她骄傲，小瑞雯永远都是我记忆中那个快乐的姑娘。_

_但是，上帝啊，我可真想她。除了母亲，我最思念的就是她了，或许还有我那从未谋面的心脏病发而死的父亲。_

_多年以后的现在，我想起那时候的生活，想起一切开始之前的事情，只是觉得怀念。也许那时我不用害怕随时都会倒下，但那样的生活不适合我，战争已经毁了我，然而战争也成就了我，我踏过敌人的尸体，走到今天这个地步。我从来都没有后悔过，从来没有。_

***

 

艾瑞克开始穿上那一件黑色的紧身防护服。他把两条长腿塞到紧绷绷的裤子里面，一条白线从裤腰的地方一直延伸到脚尖。接着，他钻进那件同样紧致的上衣，在把戴着抑制臂环的那只手臂塞进袖子里的时候低声抱怨，那东西在上臂的地方鼓起来，碍人视线。上衣下摆在接触到裤腰的一瞬间就跟后者连在了一起。这件紧身衣实际还算不上防护服，它能完全贴合人的皮肤，包裹着整只脖子以及手脚，被用来监测穿戴人的生命体征。紧身衣上出现了一些蓝色的数据线，那些线条延伸到身体各处，各种数据乱糟糟地闪动着，不一会儿大部分就消失了，只剩下左胸口的地方有一个二维的红色心脏在跳动，旁边显示着心跳速率，还有一个小小的心电图。

 

这衣服完全无法令人感到舒适，艾瑞克站了起来，紧身衣绷得他甚至连行走都有困难。他发出嘲讽的笑声——他还怕什么辐射呢？艾瑞克张开双臂，任由人工智能的机械臂替他装上一块块的黑色护甲，不久，一顶头盔就送到了他眼前，他伸手取过，果断地套在了头上。一开始，他眼前一片黑暗，然而不一会儿，面罩就变得透明起来，并依照外面的光线调整着自身。眼前的屏幕上同样地出现了数据，右上角慢慢地打出他的名字“艾瑞克·兰谢尔”，同时在他视线停留的地方出现了一个蓝色的十字。背后竖起的两根长管里装着满满的过氧化氢和二氧化锰，正源源不断地朝防护服之内输送氧气。艾瑞克坐了下来，为自己穿上了靴子，后者立即发出暗红色的光芒，扣紧了他的小腿。他迈开步子走向飞船舱门。

 

肖和他那一帮人早已站在外面，身上都穿着像艾瑞克一样的防护服。那个叫做阿扎泽尔的红脸男人正透过面罩满怀敌意地盯着他，奎斯特站在肖的旁边——而那女人——艾瑞克避开了她轻佻的目光，在她看不到的地方翻了个白眼。弗洛斯特真是与众不同，就连她的防护服也换成了她心爱的白色，在一群穿着一袭黑衣的人之中格外刺眼。除了这几个肖的得力助手之外，还有一群从系外带回来的变种人，萨尔瓦多、克里德，还有其他的什么人，艾瑞克不太记得他们的名字了。而那个叫维克托·克里德的家伙甚至没有穿上防护服，当然了，以他的能力，他根本不需要这种东西，这里只有艾瑞克被迫戴上了臂环。

 

艾瑞克一脚重重地踏在地面上，以显示他的存在。身后的舱门缓缓合上，他意识到自己是真正踩在地球的土地上，或者说是残骸上了。赛巴斯蒂安·肖举手示意奎斯特停止说话，他转过头来注视着艾瑞克，浅色的眼睛狡猾地转动着，透过面罩都能感受到他身上的戾气。艾瑞克故意不去看他，他的眼睛扫过众人的头顶。

 

“都出来了？很好，我们走吧，史崔克和马可已经在等着我们了。”

 

人群动了起来，踩在废弃的星球表面上，渐渐远离了HFc-547。艾瑞克磨磨蹭蹭地走在最后面，他不大想跟人说话，更不想和肖同行，他的靴子踏过坚硬的地表，没有留下任何痕迹。他感到地球的重力拉扯着他，内脏仿佛灌了铅一般重，输氧管有些沉，恰好硌住了他的肩胛骨，手臂每摆动一下，背上的骨骼就磨过管子，一阵阵地疼。艾瑞克双手提着自己的箱子，有些踉跄地走着，重力攥住了他，他无可奈何地发现自己又开始出汗了。

 

艾瑞克默默地看着脚下的路，想到肖刚刚说的话。 _史崔克和马可……_ 他知道史崔克是谁，也曾见过他几面，那时人们还住在地上——但艾瑞克对马可这个名字完全没有印象，但不管怎样，这恐怕又是一个肖在政府的内应。他的脑海中浮现出威廉·史崔克的模样，就算过了这么多年，他依然记得很清楚，史崔克亲自将他们送上了去往系外太空港的飞船，脸上带着恶毒的微笑，站得笔直，肩上挂着校星。 _可怜的人，_ 艾瑞克冷酷地想着， _还以为自己能藉此打击变种人，错了，大错特错，你亲手为自己制造出了最强大的敌人。_ 如果有谁试图控制赛巴斯蒂安·肖这个阴谋家，那么他一定是蠢到家了。

 

接着，艾瑞克就为自己的这一念头而笑了起来。

 

 _这不正是你要做的事情吗，_ 他酸溜溜地想到， _你一定是疯了。_

 

好像谁也没有注意到落在最后面的艾瑞克，就连肖也似乎忘记了他的存在，这真是再好不过了，他想要的不过是最后一次独处的机会，只要自己一个人，没有肖的油腔滑调或是阿扎泽尔的恶语相向。艾瑞克把箱子从右手换到了左手，甩了甩发颤的手臂，又用空出来的手隔着防护服，敲了敲大腿边上僵硬的肌肉。箱子重得好像要把他的手臂给整个扯下来。 _会习惯的，总有一天。_

 

艾瑞克跟在人群后面，走在最前面的人打开了强光手电筒，凝固的大地变得惨白，静得像是在坟墓里面。他的脖子有些酸了，他忍不住抬起头望向天空，月亮被薄薄的云层遮住了，只露出一个弯弯的暗影，如今大气层已经被削弱了许多，星空穿过数万光年的距离高悬在黑夜中，没有了灯火喧嚣，银河显得比任何时候都要明亮。他不记得自己上一次看到这样的夜空是什么时候了，他只记得自己曾经把脸贴在地狱火太空港的玻璃舷窗上，看见的是完全陌生的星空，星辰杂乱无章地排布着，让他觉得头晕。在那里，艾瑞克看不到他的银河系，看不到他的家乡。艾瑞克又一次抬头看着地球的天空，很迷人，但唯一的结论是，人类用一场灭绝性的战争换来了一片永远不会被人看见的星夜。

 

他仰头看得出了神，等到他再次低下头，感受到真真实实存在着的重力的时候，肖已经走在了艾瑞克身边。他吃了一惊，但还是小心地没有让手上的箱子掉到地上去。艾瑞克和肖差不多高，他板着腰，用眼睛的余光看着那男人，但后者只是冷静地目视前方，并没有要和艾瑞克说话的意思。艾瑞克也不想打破寂静，于是他只是沉默地走着，右手抬起来想要抹掉额头上细密的汗珠，却发现头盔挡住了他的动作。他的手尴尬地悬在空中，顿了顿，又毫无意义地碰了碰面罩。

 

“你表现得很好，下去以后，你就可以取掉臂环了。”

 

肖终于开口说话了，出于某种原因，这让艾瑞克松了口气。男人的声音以电磁波的形式送到了他的耳朵里，夹杂着滋滋的电流声。他偏头看了一眼走在他身边的肖，但后者依然没有望向他，艾瑞克吸了吸鼻子，强迫自己盯着脚下的地面。

 

“那很好，先生。非常感谢。”艾瑞克干巴巴地说道。但不可否认的是，他的内心在欢呼雀跃，在扼制了如此久的时间之后，他终于能使用自己的能力了，再一次。不过，他可能不会高兴太久。

 

那男人突然转过头来盯着艾瑞克，他额前的头灯刺得艾瑞克睁不开双眼，他没有把头扭开，而他知道自己得看着肖的眼睛。艾瑞克的瞳孔缩了起来，但他没有躲开那灼眼的白光，凉意从脚尖蔓延到全身，他注意到他们两人都已经停下了脚步。荒原上，两个男人面对面站着，头顶照明灯的光芒打在对方的脸上，就像古时西部的牛仔站在荒野中心对峙，腰间别着手枪，手抓着枪柄，等着谁先倒下。 _要么死，要么快。_

 

艾瑞克逐渐适应了强光，其实自动变暗的面罩也起了不少作用。他看进肖的眼睛，眼皮眨也不眨，难受得有些想流泪。他得在自己的体征监护服的心脏警报响起来之前冷静下来。

 

幸好肖终于张开了嘴，在艾瑞克看来，那缓得像是拍成慢动作的视频，似乎每一块嘴唇肌肉的搏动都清晰地呈现在他眼前。肖的眉毛变成一条直线，下巴上扬，语气很冷酷：“我相信你没有做过什么背叛我的举动，艾瑞克？”

 

艾瑞克想挤出一个无辜的微笑，但他脸上的肌肉很僵硬，心脏仿佛要从喉咙里跳出来。

 

“我不明白您的意思，先生。”

 

 _好在弗洛斯特没有在这里。_ 艾瑞克这样想到。然后他意识到，也许肖根本就不是认真的，也许肖只是想让他紧张，这样他可能就真的暴露出什么来。

 

“别骗我了。我知道你恨我，想杀掉我。”肖换上了一副忧伤的腔调，仿佛他真的为此感到很痛心似的。“我怎么能相信你呢？”

 

肖的声音不能更轻了，艾瑞克几乎觉得自己听到了耳朵里血液流动的声音。他不由得转头看了看渐渐走远的人群——没有穿上防护服的克里德扛着一个偌大的旅行袋，夸张的肌肉在暮色中也很显眼；弗洛斯特一身白色的装束，远看她好像在发光一样，她如同模特一般优雅地走着，鞋后跟高得吓人。看来这场对话只有他和肖两个才能听见——这似乎让艾瑞克不那么紧张了，他把视线移到肖的脸上，盯着男人的眉心，然后他开始说话了，语气也是一样的冷漠。

 

“那只是微不足道的事情，先生，”艾瑞克的声音诚实得连他自己都很惊讶，“您让我变得强大，给了我更好的选择，我已经不是以前的那个我了。”

 

艾瑞克的嘴唇高傲地抿着，他的视线在肖的脸上流连，就好像肖那样质疑他就是侮辱了他一样。

 

“很好，我的孩子。我当然知道， _当然_ 。你永远都是最棒的。”

 

肖忽然咧开嘴笑了，前一秒的严肃脸色消失殆尽，他的声音撞击着艾瑞克的耳膜，让他反感。肖伸手拍了拍艾瑞克的肩膀，然后一个人往前走了起来，把困惑的艾瑞克丢在身后。

 

 _他当然不知道。_ 假如他真的知道了些什么——目前艾瑞克实际上还什么也没有做——假如他真的知道了，艾瑞克此刻恐怕已经成了飘散各处的太空垃圾。 _当然了，我怎么这么笨。_ 他责备着自己。 _肖一旦确定了就不会来找我谈话，因为我会直接被他除掉。_

 

然而艾瑞克也实在不明白肖这是什么意思。他的腿好像被钉在了原地，他拔起右脚，摇了摇头，然后向前踏步。

 

他们走了很远很远的路，远到艾瑞克已经感觉不到自己的双腿了，他只想倒下去好好休息。前面的人停了下来，艾瑞克松了口气，往前走了几步，以便能看清前面的状况，然后把箱子丢到地上。显然肖已经见到了史崔克。艾瑞克看见了三位面对着他们站立的政府官员，认出中间那个是史崔克：他脸上的皱纹多了不少，眼神也更阴暗了，他的防护服上甚至还有军衔，肩上的校星变成了四颗，看来他又晋升了。另外两个官员艾瑞克不认识，其中一个还很年轻，而另一个则长着一脸的胡髭，表情很担忧。

 

“欢迎，地狱火的黑王，赛巴斯蒂安·肖，见到你可真是不胜荣幸。”史崔克率先伸出了手。

 

肖当然是黑王，史崔克还以为自己是控制棋局的那双手，然而他只是一颗小小的卒子而已。

 

“你好，威廉。能够再次回来，我也感到十分愉快。”肖握住了史崔克的手，开始发表长篇大论。艾瑞克不想听他们说话，他只想坐下来，然后躲到没人看到的地方。

 

“肖先生，我有个令人惊讶的发现。我的继弟泽维尔也是个变种人，那天我无缘无故就被他控制了，我想他是个心灵感应者。”

 

一大段一大段的寒暄胡扯飘进艾瑞克的耳朵又毫不留恋地飘走，直到那个年轻人的声音传到了他的耳朵里，事实上他是被泽维尔这个名字吸引了注意力，他震惊地抬起头，但肖似乎对此兴趣不大。

 

“够了，凯因！如果你们已经说完了，我们就下去见见总统和负责人吧！”另一位政府官员突然激动起来，他上前一步，然后被史崔克拦住了。

 

“我保证过绝对不会有问题，但马可议长执意要跟来，对此我非常抱歉，肖先生。”史崔克缓慢地说。

 

此后他们又讲了很多东西，艾瑞克一句也没有听进去。谈话结束之后，他们沿着长长的楼梯到地下去，艾瑞克是最后一个。他正准备关上头顶厚厚的门，就在这时下起了雨。雨不大，打在他的面罩上，一滴一滴地掉在台阶上。艾瑞克怔怔地站了一会，随后迅速地锁好了门。

 

他转过身的时候，肖还站在那里。他开口了，每个字都好像敲在了艾瑞克的心上。

 

“我现在要给你第一个任务。”

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第九章EC见面。


	6. 血染旧书

第六章：血染旧书

 

莎伦死了。

 

她是在一次醉酒之后的沉睡中安然离去的，没有痛苦，这也许算是唯一一件令人欣慰的事情。对莎伦来说，她终于从这苦难中解脱了出来，但于那些未亡人，他们要面对的东西还有太多。查尔斯看着自己母亲面带微笑地躺在那里，一副安详的样子，嘴角还有一串红酒渍，不知该作何感想。他没有想象中的那么悲伤，仅仅是默默地流了一些眼泪，默默地收拾掉所有的空酒瓶。他们甚至还办了一个葬礼，毕竟她也是政府高级议员的寡妇。但所谓葬礼，不过是一个小小的追悼会。如今再也没了墓园，莎伦的身体按法律被分解成各种资源，通过各种管道输送到各地，尽管真正可利用的少之又少。凯因没有参加，他早就不和查尔斯住在一起了，查尔斯猜想也许政府给了他一份什么好差事。瑞雯出于同情，也尽心地陪着查尔斯，他对此非常感激。瑞雯是个好姑娘。

 

他的继父马可也去世了。虽说查尔斯分外厌恶他的儿子凯因，但对他本人却没有什么特别的感情。凯因甚至没有来看自己父亲的最后一眼，反而是查尔斯在他的最后一刻守在病床旁，而马可临终前说的话则让他不寒而栗。马可死的很痛苦，他的半边脑袋深深地凹了下去，据官方所说是因为工作压力过大而从自己的办公室跳楼自杀，他的脑袋受了极大损害以至于全球最好的医生都回天乏术。然而事情绝不可能这么简单，这一点查尔斯心知肚明，因为他清楚地听见马可对他说的：

 

_“_ _小心凯因……_ _”_

 

查尔斯听到这话不小地吃了一惊，他还以为即使凯因再卑鄙无耻，他也不会伤害自己的父亲——但谁知道呢？也许马可不是指这件事本身而下此结论的，而且查尔斯很久以前就不愿意招惹他的继兄。他很庆幸自己不用再忍受和那混蛋住在同一屋檐下，同时，瑞雯的入住也让他的生活多了些乐趣。她非常年轻，还没有成年，但已经可以和查尔斯争辩各种各样的问题，包括生活与学术上的。与此同时，查尔斯也在断断续续地为姑娘教授这个时代的知识，她悟性很高，令人惊叹。

 

曾经的传奇学院牛津随着核弹的爆发早已不复存在，政府在地下重建了学校，只不过不再是原来的模样，如今取代了那些古老的城堡似的学院的是一排排流线型的蓝白建筑。更年轻一点的时候，查尔斯凭借自己过人的头脑获得了生物与天文两个专业的博士学位，并在二十五岁成人礼那天顺利地成为学院的终身教授。他享受这样的工作，乐于解答学生的疑惑，然而他很快就发现这样重复的生活不可避免地令人感到厌烦透顶，他却没有任何办法摆脱。

 

莎伦说的很对，酒精的确是帮人逃避现实的好东西。通常当查尔斯忙完一整天的工作之后，他都会到酒吧里放松放松，很快他就发现自己的酒量大得惊人，这实在令人恼火，就连酒精也无法麻痹自己了。瑞雯时常偷偷地溜到酒吧里来，但总是被查尔斯发现并赶走。

 

_“_ _瑞雯，你还没有成年。_ _”_

_“_ _我已经两百多岁了！_ _”_

_“_ _这不好笑，亲爱的。_ _”_

 

这天查尔斯像往常一样到公寓附近的酒馆喝酒，里面嘈杂得令人心烦，尤其是他们脑海里纷纷扰扰的情绪。但每当几杯伏特加下肚之后，他就会发现自己脑子里吵吵嚷嚷的声音会安静下许多，这也是他为什么要每天都要来这里的原因。五颜六色的灯光变幻着，打在所有沉浸在酒精里的人们疯狂的脸上，颜色之多让查尔斯眼花缭乱，他一杯又一杯地灌下辛辣的烈酒，心中有种怅然若失的感觉，他突然就决定要在今晚把自己灌醉。就今晚。他太累了。

 

接下来的一个小时，查尔斯灌下了数不清的伏特加，在众人的欢呼声中喝光了一整个酒柱的红葡萄酒，终于微微地有了醉意；之后又凭借自己英俊的脸庞和几位漂亮的姑娘搭上了话，薄薄的嘴唇快速地一开一合，说出暧昧的调情的话语。查尔斯在模模糊糊之中感到其中一个姑娘柔软的嘴唇贴上了自己的，他放肆地开怀大笑，手臂揽上了她纤细的腰肢，只在冥冥中希望自己这幅样子不要被自己的学生看到。姑娘温热的手掌扶上了他的脸颊，拇指摩挲着他的颧骨，眼看着她美丽的眼睛又要靠得越来越近……

 

“我可算找到你了，老兄。你真的不能再喝了。”

 

查尔斯听见一个粗哑的声音在他耳后响起，一双有力的手箍住了他的臂膀，他感到自己正在被朝那柔软的嘴唇更远的地方拖去，于是开始愤怒地挣扎起来，用手里的玻璃杯向身后胡乱地挥舞着，他一下没抓稳，杯子掉在地上摔成了碎片。查尔斯身前的几位姑娘似乎也令他困惑地消失了，他眼前只剩下一团团混乱的光影和越来越大的喧闹声。

 

“放……放开……我……”他有气无力地咕哝着，不知是在对谁说话。

 

身后的男人显然没有听从他，只是手上的力气又加重了几分，依旧锲而不舍地把查尔斯往酒吧外面拖去。“真没想到你居然是个酒鬼，”那个粗哑的声音又响起来了，查尔斯想要反驳他的话，想说他只是第一次喝多，但他一点力气都没有了，只任由男人拖着。“我找了你好几个月了，本来都要放弃了，没想到还真有你这个人……真他妈奇了怪了。”男人的声音突然变得恶狠狠的，又好似在自言自语一样，“要不是为了 _艾森哈特_ 那个家伙……”

 

查尔斯一听见这个名字，一下子清醒了不少。“你认识……麦克斯……？”他刚一说完这句话，就脱力地晕了过去，没能听到男人的回答。

 

“当然认识。”男人骂骂咧咧地说道，把身前沉重的醉鬼背到了身后。

 

一盆冷水当头浇下，查尔斯一个激灵跳了起来，眼睛也猛地睁开，感到刺骨的液体顺着发丝流进衣服里面。他面前坐着一个高大的男人，后者正好整以暇地看着他，他眯起眼睛端详起这个人——这个男人身材极其强壮，上身只穿了一件白色紧身背心，布料勾勒出他身上充实的肌肉；他的发型也很奇怪，粗硬的头发分别在左右两边翘起，就像是两只猫耳。

 

查尔斯抓着桌脚站了起来，重重地坐在一旁的椅子上。他随意地抹了一把脸上的冰水，盯着眼前这位陌生的男性。

 

“你是谁？” 此时他已经完全地清醒了，酒精似乎之前完全没有对他起作用。

 

男人脸上惊讶的神情稍纵即逝，就像是早就料到了这一点一样。“我就知道你不可能还记得，两百多年前的事了……我是詹姆斯·豪利特，不过叫我罗根吧。”

 

“什么两百多年前的事？”

 

“两百多年前我们见过。”

 

“你疯了。”查尔斯死死地瞪着眼前胡言乱语的人，但后者一副认真的样子让他如坐针毡。“我才二十五岁。”

 

男人不安地扭动了一下，眉毛拧在一起。他伸手摸索了一下裤子上的口袋，但什么也没找到。

 

“你叫什么名字？”

 

查尔斯缓慢地眨了下眼睛，他的大脑似乎无法正常工作，让他的身体不受控制。

 

“我 _是_ ，查尔斯·泽维尔。”

 

“哦，” 罗根眯起了眼，表情捉摸不定。“哦。查尔斯·泽维尔。那就 _是你_ 。”

 

沉默降临了这个房间。查尔斯低头去看他自己的手，但那双手好像已经不属于他了——他试着张嘴，但往常活跃的双唇也像石头般僵硬沉重。 _那男人在胡言乱语。_ 他说服自己。这个想法被他强行印刻在脑海中，使他突兀地站了起来——其实更像是他的膝盖猛地挺直，肌肉收缩，让查尔斯的身子立了起来。他抬起右脚，脚尖重重地落在地上，膝盖剧烈地打起颤，他几乎要摔倒在地，只好重新坐了下去——跌坐了下去。 _我真蠢_ ，他想道。

 

罗根的视线一直停留在查尔斯的鼻尖，似乎是故意不去看他的眼睛，而查尔斯知道他看起来就像一根稻草一样软弱。

 

_“_ _我。是。_ _”_ 这两个词被艰难地挤出他的嘴唇，随着他的身体颤抖起来，查尔斯想不明白这是为什么，不明白为什么他为什么要害怕，因为 _那个人不会是他，绝对不可能_ 。他拒绝承认。

 

“你是。”罗根冷酷无情地确认道，也抽走了查尔斯最后的希望，“你就是 _那个_ 查尔斯·泽维尔。”

 

沉默良久，查尔斯终于有了点力气。“你怎么知道……”

 

“你是个心灵感应者。”

 

“心灵感应者不会失忆，除非——”

 

“除非你自己清除了记忆，对吗？”

 

“我想是的……”他喃喃地说，不明白自己为什么要忘掉那么多事情。查尔斯不愿多想，只是稍稍调整了一下坐姿，然后继续开口，“你来找我干什么，罗根？”

 

罗根又小心翼翼地看了他几眼，之后视线又与他错开了。“我猜你应该也忘了我是个变种人——麦克斯要我转交几封信给我。”

 

“给我。”查尔斯无意义地重复道。

 

“是的，给你——那会儿我和他在一个班里战斗，每次上前线之前他都要写信，虽然从来没有寄出去过。全是写给你的。”罗根叹了口气，“所有的信他都随身带着。他也跟我说了很多跟你有关的事，不过说来也巧，战前我还见过你一面——我想你应该也不记得了。”

 

查尔斯感到自己的双手颤抖了起来，浑身冰凉，但和之前那桶冷水无关。

 

“那他，他还活着吗？”

 

“怎么可能呢……他死了，早就死了……”罗根惋惜地说，怀念着和他并肩作战过的战友。“他太年轻了，走的时候连十九岁都没有。我找到他的时候已经奄奄一息了。一块榴弹碎片嵌进了他的胸口，血流得到处都是……”

 

罗根站了起来，走到黑暗处摸索着。等查尔斯回过神来的时候，他手里已经捏着一沓信封了。他的视线模糊了起来，查尔斯低下头去，他好久没有见过纸质的东西了，或者说从没见过——但当他第一次触碰纸张的时候，没承想却是这样一副光景：信封已经很脆弱，边角弯曲泛黄，然而更加触目惊心的，是上面已经干涸了的、红的发黑的血迹，血液浸染了纸张的大部分面积。这种感觉很奇怪，就好像是收到来自天堂寄出的东西一样。 _一个死去的人_ ，他心想， _一个阵亡的士兵，他的名字叫做麦克斯·艾森哈特……_

 

“我……我很抱歉……”除此之外查尔斯不知该说些什么，他究竟是为什么要忘了这一切？又究竟是什么让那逝去的男孩如此执着？

 

“没什么好抱歉的。”罗根的语气开始变得不耐烦，“我们总会忘掉一些不愿记起的事情。别自责了。”

_他是在自责吗？_ 查尔斯自己也弄不清楚。身为一个心灵感应者，他居然连自己的情绪都无法确定。也许那根本不是他呢？也许那只是又一个跟他长得一模一样，又有同一个名字的普通人，况且他也很清楚自己的能力还没有强大到侵入他人思想而无法被人察觉的地步。 _麦克斯，麦克斯，麦克斯，你到底是谁？_

罗根见查尔斯出神地看着那些信封，他也没有出声打断他的思绪，只是默默地坐在那里，一时间房间里寂静无比，只有时钟滴滴答答的声音。不知过了多久，查尔斯终于抬起了头，轻轻地把那一沓信封放在桌面上。

 

“我不知道自己有没有勇气打开它们去看，但是，罗根，谢谢你给我带来这些……”他声线颤抖，仿佛在压抑着什么感情，“让我知道自己能够……曾经能给一个人希望。虽然这希望……不是真实的。”

 

“不管怎样，我希望你能看看。”罗根长叹一声，沙哑的声音似乎也柔和了一点，“总有一天你会想起来的，想起麦克斯，想起你忘记的原因。”

 

罗根的双眼对上了查尔斯的，突然，他再一次不受控制地看到了男人的思绪。

 

_「_ _“_ _前线和营地里真的不一样，查尔斯，在营地里的时候我真的很放松，没有恐惧。然而我们一旦到了前线，一切都太不一样了。我是说，不仅仅是景色，而且还有心情……就好像是站在地狱门口一样，我的手总是发抖……你看，我的字都写歪了……_ _”_ _那个男孩头上戴着一顶钢盔，趴在战壕里面，脑袋边上竖着步枪_ （查尔斯在学历史的时候见过步枪的图片）， _他就着月光，笔尖在信纸上沙沙地写着，口中念念有词。罗根就在麦克斯身边，神情悠闲，嘴里含着一根雪茄，尽管在前线不能点火。_

_“_ _小子，你可真忙，都到这里了你还带着这些该死的东西？_ _”_

_“_ _是的，詹姆斯。_ _”_ _麦克斯说着，手中的笔一刻也没有停。“我在想，万一碰到信使，我就把它们都寄出去——嘿，你好像说过，你有超能力？你能长生不老？_ _”_

_罗根皱了皱眉头，狠狠地嘬了一口想象中的烟，然后刻意压低了声音。_ _“_ _当然，不过不止这点——_ _”_

_“_ _我知道，_ _”_ _男孩不耐烦地打断了他， “我想就算是寄出去了他也不会收到，查尔斯说要等到两百多年后我才会再次见到他……_ _”_ _他漫不经心地耸了耸肩，拙劣地掩饰着自己的忧伤。“谁知道呢，我又活不了那么久。既然你已经活了一百多年，再活个两百年应该没有问题吧？要是我哪天死了，你就帮我找到他。”_

_“_ _你信那人的话？_ _”_ _在得到肯定的答复之后罗根轻蔑地哼了一声。“你他妈在胡说什么，你不会死的，我也不会帮你转交。你会亲自找到他，然后跟他说话。_ _”_

_接着景色开始变化，战壕和步枪都消失了，化为一团烟雾。然后查尔斯透过罗根的眼睛看见了他，麦克斯，那双绿色的眼睛在恐惧中转动着，他胸前的军装被撕裂了，那里被血染得一塌糊涂。_

_“_ _我都干了什么……我都干了什么……他们要带我走了……他们要——_ _”_

_“_ _嘘，嘘，冷静，孩子。没人会带你走，我在这儿。_ _”_ _罗根扯掉上衣上的一块布料，紧紧地压着麦克斯的胸口。_

_“_ _不，是魔鬼……魔鬼要带我走了……_ _”_ _男孩浑身发抖，眼泪止不住地往外流，“血……我不想……我不想……我很害怕……我不要……但我必须……_ _”_

_他的声音越来越小，罗根知道他已经神志不清了。“听我说，我会带你找到医生——_ _”_ _他试图拖住麦克斯的脖子，但后者突然挣扎了起来。_

_“_ **_不要！_ ** _”_ _他尖叫起来，“不要！把我留在这……求求你……把我……留在这……詹姆斯……我不想……”_

_罗根似乎还想劝一下他，但男孩的表情忽然冷静了下来。_

_“_ _右边……的口袋……谢谢你，詹姆斯……_ _”_ _罗根拿走那些已经装进信封的信纸的时候，麦克斯轻轻地勾起了嘴角， “一定要找到他……现在，走吧，詹姆斯，我不想你看到我这样。”_

_罗根知道任谁也不愿意被人看见自己死时的状况，于是他一步步地倒退，手里捏着沾血的黏糊糊的信封，他转身离开了，那双逐渐黯淡的绿眼睛却仍然映在他的视网膜上。」_

“抱歉，我不是故意要……” 查尔斯手忙脚乱地擦掉眼角溢出的液体，不知怎的，他似乎无法从这样的记忆中脱身。罗根的情感太强烈了，而查尔斯无法理解自己的所作所为。

 

“没关系，我能理解。” 男人不甚在意地挥了挥手，“既然进来了，就让你看一下吧。现在你明白了？”

 

“我不知道。我到底做了什么值得一个人这样……”

 

_他明白了吗？_ 查尔斯茫然又绝望地把脸埋在掌心里，不知是在为谁难过。

 

_两百年前有一个士兵记得我，我却把他忘了 **。这究竟是为什么？**_

 

-TBC-


End file.
